iPod Shuffle Challenge
by TheDhampir
Summary: My TVD iPod shuffle challenge. WARNING: Angsty drabbles.


**A/N**

**I know, I'm supposed to be writing the final chapter of The Story of Lilith Pierce, but I'm half way done (Half way there, whoa! Living on a prayer! *cough* Sorry 'bout that). So I decided that instead of writing my super long and kind of depressing chapter, I'd do an iPod shuffle challenge!**

**Rules:**

**Only write while the song is playing (unless you're finishing a sentence and/or thought)!**

**No skipping songs.**

**Stick to one fandom.**

**Unlimited number of pairings if you see fit.**

**Say the title of the song and/or a line from the song somewhere in it!**

**Have fun!**

**Fandom: The Vampire Diaries  
>Pairing(s): Delena, some Stelena, maybe some Klaroline<br>Rating: T, 'cause I'm paranoid.**

**WARNING: Spoilers through 3x16 "1912"!**

**BTW, I'm a Leo, as in a fire sign, flames only make me stronger.**

_Diary of Jane ~ Breaking Benjamin ~ The Diary of Jane (single)  
>Pairing: Klaroline<br>Takes Place: At the end of 3x15 "All My Children"_

Klaus stood at the fire place, allowing a slightly crumpled drawing to flutter down into the flames. If only Caroline could see the good in him, the human trying to escape the closet buried deep in his unconscious mind. What had happened to him? He'd killed his entire family so that he could get what he wanted. Thoughts of the baby vampire floated through his mind, blurring his feelings into ones that he hadn't felt in a thousand years.

Unclear thoughts and feelings just wouldn't do, so he created an alias for Caroline that only he would know. _Jane._ Soon after, he made the decision; he would slide into her life – into her personal "diary" so to speak. _I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

~TVD~TVD~TVD~

_Beggin' On Your Knees ~ Victoria Justice ~ Victorious Soundtrack  
>Pairing: Datherine<br>Takes Place: At the end of 2x01 "The Return"_

The glass flew into the brick and cement wall of the fireplace, shattering into a hundred pieces. He was an idiot, and he knew it. Not only had Katherine never loved him – and really, he should have seen this sooner – but he had ruined any chance of even continuing his friendship with Elena. Damon Salvatore was disgusted with himself, but what could he really do about it? Everything that went through his mind was directed toward Katherine, but he would never admit out loud that he was breaking inside. Y_ou don't deserve happy ever after for what you did to me – after you told me you never felt that way. It was only just a game. _And with that realization, his heart shattered like the glass in the fireplace.

~TVD~TVD~TVD~

_Seventeen Forever ~ Metro Station ~ Metro Station  
>Pairing: Delena friendship<br>Takes Place: During 3x01 "The Birthday"_

Elena sat on the bed, waiting for Damon to finish getting ready so that they could go down to the party. "I don't even want a party," she confesses as he exited the bathroom. "It was all Caroline and Tyler's idea."

He scoffed. "And we're listening to Tyler because…?"

"He's apologized more than once, Damon. You're alive and you need to get over it."

Damon shook his head. "Not gonna happen. Now, back to the party. You won't be seventeen forever, you deserve to have some fun. Celebrate." As he finished his final sentence, he turned off the light and walked out the door.

_~TVD~TVD~TVD~_

_Fix You (Cover) ~ Straight No Chaser ~ With A Twist  
>Pairing: Sexi (StefanLexi) friendship  
>Takes Place: During 3x07 "Ghost World"<em>

Lexi stood a few feet back from the chair Stefan was tied to, knowing that if she antagonized him enough, he'd get out, no matter how much vervain was on those chains. "Stefan, don't you see what's happening? You're ruining your relationship with Elena. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

He struggled against the chains, ignoring her every word. The fact irked Lexi more than him being a ripper. "Fine, I'll try a metaphor. Light – did you know Elena means light? – will guide you home, and ignite your bones. But before she can do that, I will try to fix you."

_~TVD~TVD~TVD~_

_Without You ~ Three Days Grace ~ Life Starts Now  
>Pairing: Delena<br>Takes Place: During 3x05 "The Reckoning"_

Elena gratefully took the bourbon that Damon offered her. "You left my side tonight."

"I know," his voice was sincere for once, and not dripping with his usual sarcasm. "I'm sorry. I will never leave you again."

She looked up at his eyes. "You say things like that, and then you go and prove them wrong." Her voice was accusing, striking the vampire speechless. "_I will always choose you_? Two days later you said _I choose you, Katherine. _You were delusional and hallucinating, but you said it."

"I remember that, it's vague, but the memory's there." He paused, choosing his next words carefully. "Elena, without you, I'm no one. I'm nothing at all."

**A/N**

**I know, the end to the last one was horrible, but I ran out of time. I felt kind of angsty, to all of the little drabbles ended up that way, I apologize. I may do more when I'm done with my chapter, though!**

**Peace In!**


End file.
